kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Winter 2017 Event/@comment-29416792-20170220174850/@comment-93.226.81.21-20170220193305
Your fleet is good enough to finish E3E. Like everyone else said switch out the searchlights. One (or two if you're afraid the ship carrying the searchlight will go taiha) is more than enough. The effect doesn't multiply. Like MeGaneLon said, better bring star shell or Sendais night recon. If you want a battleship in your second fleet switch Haruna with Bismarck. Bismarck night damage (max stats) is 136. Haruna has 96 (stats maxed). Also Bismarck can fire torps. This ability is wasted in first fleet (when combined). However you should better go with no battleship at all in escort fleet. Another CLT (or ABKM KaiNi) will be a great help. If you can swap Jintsuu with ABKM and Haruna with either Ooi or Kiso (CLT). Most of the boss escorts should be taken out by the opening airstrike+support expedition. So your second fleet will not fight a "real" battle. Focus on pre-emptive strikes or give them AACI. That's better for pre boss nodes, too. If you have you can use an expension on Maya and give her a plane for artillery spotting. Not a must-have, but she's the best candidate for that item. Also switch out Choukai or at least change her equip. Her luck is too low to do a night cut-in. If you want to keep the equipment you better use Prinz or Myoukou KaiNi. Those two have high luck.Otherwise give her normal guns. Also give the skilled Lookout to either Shigure or Yukikaze. Haruna does not need them. Personally I'm against Saiuns and would think about using the 12 plane slot to equip another fighter. If it's Red-T during boss fight just quit. If you get it during the pre boss nodes be happy. Saiun really has its downside. Your supports need more radars. Especially the DD's. Red guns are nearly useless. I'm also not sure what the yellow guns are for. ^^ Fleet compo going with the ships you said you own: Main: Haruna, Kongou, Kirishima, Maya, Hiryou and Junyou. You can change FBB with BB(V) cause it's easy and slow fleet doesn't matter! If you have her/them (and her/their level is high enough) just bring Yamato/Musashi. Escort: Choukai (main guns) (or Myoukou/Prinz (torps)), ABKM (yellow guns), Bismarck (or better CLT), KTKM, Yukikaze and Shigure. You can of course keep Bismarck in your main fleet if you want to go with CLT in escort. In that case the CA has to equip the night recon! It's a no-no to equip it on CL(T). One DD or the CA with searchlight. The other DD gets skilled Lookouts. Support looks good. Just change the equipment a bit (radars, radars and more radars if you have). If you want the flagship sparkled for a small boost put one of the cranes in first spot and do a few solo runs on W1-1 with them. No damage (nearly always) but sparkled with 1 run (or 2). About your LBAS: well, I'm not sure what planes you have, but maybe you can do one LBAS without Catalina/Taigei and still reach the boss. These two planes won't do you any good during the boss fight. Anyway, best of luck to you. You can do it.